


Like Lovers Do

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut, beard rash, injury to reader, soft!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A commission based on the song "Like Lovers Do" by Hey Violet.





	Like Lovers Do

**_Crowley’s POV_ **

I shouldn’t have done it, in retrospect. It was a stupid bloody move but I cannot stay away from her no matter how hard I try. It’s like a trap, a curse, and she’s the very center of it.

Of course, it’s all because of them. The damn Winchesters - she’s their best friend, naturally. If I hadn’t been going out of my way to save their asses again, I never would have met her. Never would have been entranced by the way she moved and spoke, the heat in her eyes when she realized I was a demon.

The way her lips brushed so softly against mine when I saw her later that evening when she was alone in that crappy motel room. I told myself it was concern about another hunter could dismantle everything I’d so carefully built but I knew I was lying to myself. She had me under a spell.

But she was no witch.

She was most likely my downfall dressed in an alluring form.

I won’t lie now; I wanted her in my bed. I wanted everything about her to be wholly mine but she wasn’t about to give everything without taking a little. Our first kiss was soft and gentle - the second was far more heated, although she never let it get any further than that.

It was three months before she appeared at the asylum, tearful and bloodied. Demons had murmured about her presence, this hunter walking into the assembled minions of Hell like she had every right to.

They just didn’t know she did.

I took care of her that night, though she wouldn’t tell me what had happened. A bad hunt, I assumed, and I left her to rest in the chambers I used infrequently. I posted two of my most loyal at her door and went back to my business, wondering if she’d even be there when I returned later.

She wasn’t on the bed when I did; she stood at the far end of the room, her eyes on her nude body in the long mirror propped against the wall. From where I stood at the door, I could see every scar, every mark on her, and it made my blood boil. There were fresh cuts on her skin, her hair was matted with blood at the back from fresh bleeding why she slept. I hadn’t seen these injuries hours before - I’d been a gentleman and offered her clean clothes to change into before I healed the small cuts I had seen.

These injuries were far worse than what I’d seen. One long cut across her belly looked deep and painful, and I wondered why she hadn't said anything. Not that she’d said much at all.

I approached carefully like she was a wild animal but when I stepped into her view, she didn’t move anything except for her eyes. They were wet with tears and red-rimmed, the color almost depleted by the veins in the whites.

She didn’t flinch when I touched her, healing each wound one by one, my stomach turning in a way it never had before when I’d seen bloodied humans. Perhaps because it was her, I don’t know - I don’t think I want to.

“Tell me what happened,” I whispered, wiping away the last trace of injury from her body. She sucked in a deep breath, her chest heaving and I had to resist the urge to glance down. Then she was burying herself against me and I couldn’t stop my body’s automatic reaction to her. I’d already been aroused by the sight of her naked body but now… she felt like a furnace in my hands. “Love, look at me.”

She obeyed the order quietly, dragging her eyes to meet mine. 

“What do you need from me?” I asked, keeping my voice low.

A little sigh left her lips, fanning over mine. “I need you, Crowley.” She pushed up onto tiptoes, sliding her hands over my shoulders for balance as she kissed me, hard, her tongue pressing my lips to seek entrance. I didn’t deny her, parting them to grant her access and she tasted like everything I shouldn’t want.

My body was aching for her and I’d never felt such a desperate need for anything like I did for her. It was a crater of emptiness like my soul was returning to me after three centuries. She made me feel like the blood did and I should have listened to it.

But that’s how I always end up in these situations, isn’t it?

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

You didn’t know what you were doing.

Your attraction to Crowley had been instant the moment you laid eyes on him. Of course, Dean and Sam had told you all about him, after he’d showed up, and you were surprised when the attraction didn’t fade at finding out he was a demon - the King of Hell, no less.

And when he showed up at your motel room, knocking on the door like a polite visitor (Sam and Dean didn’t even do that), you knew you should have turned him away but you couldn’t. He was enthralling and he seemed to find you just as attractive. You didn’t see the harm in one kiss.

It never stayed that way.

Parting ways with Sam and Dean, you headed back out on your own but it was less than two days before you found yourself wanting to see Crowley again. It only took saying his name to hear the soft knock on the door and you felt a strange sense of relief at seeing him in front of you.

For three months, you tried to keep your distance, failing miserably and ending up in the arms of the King, supposedly the enemy, although he never felt that way to you. He was interesting, intelligent, funny and attractive - half the time you forgot he was even a demon. With every meeting, the touches and kisses became more intense and after every occasion, you swore not to call him again.

A hunt in Massachusetts for a rogue werewolf pack had you teamed up with another old friend, a hunter you’d grown up with. But there were more of the beasts than you expected and only you’d managed to escape alive, leaving Matthew behind, the last sight of him being a lifeless corpse, a chew toy for the wolves.

You didn’t know where else to go as you drove through the state, finding yourself outside Needham Asylum. The pain of your injuries was overwhelming and you were going to walk into the hornet’s nest, expecting to survive. 

Crowley would help.

Demons stood back and stared at you as you limped through the halls, unarmed and bloodied. None of them spoke and none of them stopped you, until you were in the main hall, staring into the shocked eyes of the King. There were a few murmurs as he dismissed his minions, moving to take you in the opposite direction. Behind the throne was a large wooden door and Crowley opened it, ushering you through into what looked like a bedroom.

He gave you some clothes and then left you to change and you did so as quickly as you could, discarding your bloodied clothing in a pile on the floor. The clothing Crowley left was a simple t-shirt and sweats so it was comfortable against your bruises and cuts. One gash on your stomach hurt but it wasn’t deep and the blood had clotted enough to start scabbing.

Crowley returned, guiding you to the bed and sitting you down. Exhaustion swept through you as your body recognized you were safe and turned off the adrenaline. He didn’t leave, even when you fell into the deep sleep that only extreme shock could bring.

He remained with you all night and you swore he kept the nightmares at bay.

When you awoke the next morning, Crowley was gone, but you knew he hadn’t gone far. It took a long time for you to move and the pain in your belly instantly had you crying out softly. You caught your breath, peeling the shirt off of your skin where the blood had crusted the fabric. Under the covers, there was blood staining the sheets and you climbed off of the bed, approaching the mirror at the other end of the room, pushing the sweats down and off.

The gash on your belly wasn’t deep but you’d obviously reopened the wound in your sleep, allowing it to steadily seep blood. Red trickled down your belly and you watched it in the reflection, mesmerized by the movement. 

Behind you, the door opened and you saw Crowley’s reflection in the mirror a few moments later. He came closer, slowly, like he was wary of spooking you until he was stood by your side and you felt the warmth of his touch on your skin.

Each wound healed and knitted with a faint itch, leaving only a trace of blood on your skin. Crowley didn’t speak until he was almost done, brushing his fingers over a thin slit on your shoulder. “Tell me what happened,” he whispered and you inhaled deeply.

The words wouldn’t come.

It was just the constant replay of pictures in your head. Matthew’s disemboweled corpse, his blood staining the rotted wooden floorboards. His intestines being ripped from his belly by a feral half-wolf half-man beast, slavering jaws snapping at you, telling you that it was your turn next.

You lurched forward into his arms, clinging to him, unaware of your effect on him, but Crowley stopped you hiding and cupped your face.

“Love, look at me.” You did as he asked slowly, fixing your sore eyes on his. They must have been swollen and red - you knew your face was blotchy from crying, you could feel it. But Crowley didn’t comment. “What do you need from me?” he asked, the low rumble of his voice soothing away the stench of blood and torn flesh.

“I need you, Crowley,” you murmured, closing your eyes as you pushed up onto tiptoes and kissed him, clutching the shoulders of his suit jacket for leverage against his greater height. His taste was a tease and you licked his lips to try and coax him into more. You needed the hunger, the feeling that it wasn’t all for nothing.

The demon pushed you back towards the bed, his fingers soft on your bare skin, his patience with your sloppy, demanding kisses shown in his careful reciprocation. Crowley was almost worshiping you, laying you down with the most gentle touch, trailing his lips over your jaw and along your throat, tracing your pulse point with his tongue.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, raising dark eyes to meet yours and you nodded.

It was all you wanted. He was all you wanted. “I’m sure,” you breathed, reaching for him again and this time, his gentle caresses were edged with urgency. The short blunt tips of his nails left marks on your breasts as he swallowed down the cries from your mouth, covering your body with his own. “Crowley…” you hummed, closing your eyes and clutching the lapels of his jacket when he stopped to suck a dark mark into your throat.

“Sssh, princess,” he murmured, releasing your skin and nuzzling against the dip in your collarbone. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

His mouth moved further down, dragging his tongue around one hard nipple and you gasped, closing your eyes, losing yourself in his touch. Crowley kept kissing you, trying to cover every bare piece of skin he could reach, and by the time the scruff of his beard rubbed against your thigh, you were wet and wanting, begging for more.

He dragged his tongue over your folds, tasting your sensitive skin, and you whimpered for more, spreading your legs for him. He chuckled at your eagerness, placing his hands on your thighs as he drove his tongue into your needy cunt, pulling more sounds from your parted lips.

Your climax was slow and steady but overwhelming and you could feel the arousal gushing from your pussy, mixing with Crowley’s saliva as he lapped it up, the warmth of his hands on your thighs only adding to the pleasure. His beard tickled, making your legs shake and you cried out softly when you hit your peak, shuddering hard.

“Crowley,” you whispered, your voice cracking with emotion. “I need you…” You kept your eyes closed, listening to the rustle of his clothing as he pulled away and disrobed, before returning to kneel between your legs. “I need you,” you repeated, opening your eyes to look at him and pull him close.

He hummed under his breath, leaning over you to capture your lips in a deep heated kiss. The tip of his swollen cock brushed over your twitching cunt, teasing you with the prospect of being filled, laying thick and heavy against your hole. You arched your hips, desperate to have him inside your body, aching for every inch of him.

“Patience,” Crowley crooned, his lips hovering over yours with a feather-light touch. “I’m going to take care of you.” His mouth was on your breasts, sucking and teasing each nipple into a hardened peak, breathing cool air over them to make each little goose-pimple stand out on your areola. “Such a needy little girl,” he murmured, straightening his back to look down at you, spread out and naked around him. His fingers slid under your ass, plucking you from the bed like you weighed nothing and dragging you into his lap so the full length of his cock was resting against your slit.

You mewled desperately, unable to move much with your back arched off the floor, your ass on Crowley’s thighs and his dick teasing your slit with the hot, heavy length of it. He pressed his thumb against the tip, easing it down against your clit, your slickness easing his path until he was almost inside you.

The first inch filled you with a sudden intense sensation that punched the air from your lungs. He smirked, placing his hands on your hips and pulling you closer, easing more of his cock into your body and the guttural moan that left your lips was mirrored by his.

“Please,” you begged, feeling his hands slip underneath your ass, filling you with another inch and you knew he was playing with you, seeing how much you could beg for. “Crowley… I need it… need you… please…”

The smirk on his face grew, just as he lifted your ass from his thighs and thrust his hips forward, burying his entire length in your twitching cunt, and you screamed, drowning out his grunt of pleasure. He held himself deep in your body, the head of his cock pressing against your cervix, the pulsing of his arousal only adding to yours.

“This is what you need?” he asked, his voice shaking with the strain of holding himself steady. His fingers were curled into your asscheeks and he slid them upwards to cup your breasts, groping you as he bent down to kiss your navel. “My beautiful girl…”

Slowly, he started to thrust, keeping his body curled against yours in a position that limited his movements but it was so close, so intimate, that you didn’t want it to stop. Your hands laid over the top of his, encourage him to squeeze your breasts harder, and nothing could be heard over your mingled breaths.

Crowley didn’t stop, lifting a little to angle his strokes, driving into you harder with each moment, and you could feel your orgasm pooling in your belly, fed by the nudge of his cockhead against your g-spot. He pinched your nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, making you whine and arch on the bed and he groaned when your pussy tightened around his cock, almost like a vice.

“So wet and open for me,” he praised, “you want to cum, princess?”

You nodded desperately, gasping out a “yes” as his hands squished your breasts together. Crowley grinned, slamming his cock into you harder than he had before and you couldn’t stop the crescendo of pleasure that forced a scream from your lips.

Your eyes closed and your body spasmed around him, your slick cunt sucking at him tightly and Crowley snarled, his face twisting into a scowl of pleasure as you dragged him under with you. The thick pulses of cum that he spilled into your belly were enough to prolong your own climax and the demon bent double over your body, whispering praises against your belly as you fell apart.

He held still where he was for a long time until your breathing was even and his cock was beginning to soften, leaving a trail of cum as he pulled away. You remained on the bed, watching him slip his silk boxer shorts back on and disappear into the adjoining bathroom, returning with a washcloth.

His touch was soft as he cleaned you of his spendings, leaning down to kiss your inner thigh. “I’d say that’s been a long time coming,” he murmured, lifting his dark eyes to meet yours. “Do you want to tell me what had you in such a state last night?”

“Bad werewolf hunt,” you muttered, rolling onto your side when he was done. Crowley discarded the cloth, laying down to face you. “The hunter I was working with got… torn apart for lack of a better word.”

“You didn’t tell me you were so badly hurt,” he admonished, touching your cheek lightly. “You know you never have to hide anything from me.”

You stared at him, unsure what this was between you. His face had you captivated and you’d never regret what you’d done with him but it didn’t change the fact he was the King Of Hell. “I know,” you acknowledged, knowing you still would.

Before either of you could speak again, your belly rumbled loudly, causing your cheeks to darken in embarrassment. Crowley chuckled and kissed you chastely before moving away to dress. “You stay put,” he ordered, clicking his fingers to cut a corner and button his shirt instantly. You pulled the covers up, nodding at him. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

*****

**_Crowley’s POV_ **

She was gone when I came back with the tray of food and somehow I wasn’t surprised.

I wasn’t sure if a part of me was expecting her abandonment in the face of her vulnerability. She’d never shown me this side of her before and it had endeared her to me even further. I could only assume that it had frightened her, showing me this softness, her “belly” so to speak.

There was no anger for her actions. I understood hunters more than any demon had before me, having worked with the damn Winchesters on more occasions that I liked to think about. They were complicated creatures, and Y/N more so than any other. But that, I suspected, was more due to the added factor of my feelings for her.

It didn’t take long to track her down, back at the safehouse she used in California. She hadn’t gone on another hunt and the Winchesters had no idea about her whereabouts. I was loathe to disturb her or spook her, but I had to know if she was okay. Maybe I was being selfish but it’s hard to be the King of Hell when your every thought was taken up with a huntress.

“I was expecting you sooner,” she whispered, opening the front door of the run-down cottage I’d only visited the once. The last time, she’d had Squirrel bleeding all over the threadbare carpet – said carpet was no longer in existence from what I could see of the bare floorboards underneath her equally bare feet.

“If I’d known you were expecting me,” I started, stepping over the threshold easily, which only compounded my surprise when I found no wardings or devil’s traps, “I would have come sooner.” She closed the door, turning red-rimmed eyes on me. “Why didn’t you call?”

“Shouldn’t the question be, why did I leave?” she murmured back, walking past me towards the small kitchenette. “I thought you’d be mad.”

I frowned, shaking my head as I followed her through the cottage. “I’m not angry. I’m worried.”

“Why?”

The question took me completely by surprise. “Why wouldn’t I be worried about you? You were hurt. You saw another hunter, possibly a friend ripped to shreds.” I cocked my head to the side, looking at her with as soft an expression as I could manage, although I couldn’t deny I was hurt by the thought of her rejection. “You think I care so little?”

Her bottom lip was trembling and she wrapped her arms around herself. I had to hold myself back from taking her into my embrace and it was honestly shocking the depth of the need I felt to comfort her, to protect her. If anyone else had suggested this to me, I would have insisted they were mad.

Maybe it was time to accept that I was head over heels in love with the enemy. She made me feel like a man all over again, almost like the battle for control of hell, for the power I’d craved throughout my existence meant nothing. I wanted more than that now but I feared I was asking too much of the universe.

“I think you care too much,” she whispered like the words frightened her. “I think we both do.”

I disagreed with her but it wasn’t difficult to see the fear on her face. When I’d been with her before, I had worried about this, thought about it over and over again, until I finally had her in my arms and in my bed and now I knew no doubt about my feelings for her. Maybe it was wrong and I knew with the blood on my ledger I’d never deserve her in a thousand years but that didn’t mean I could turn the feelings off.

That particular aspect of my existence had been more difficult since the half-cure those damn Winchesters forced on me. “Do you feel like this is a bad thing, my love?” It was clear she felt the weight of my words, of the way I gave her title with such ease. “Do you think me loving you,” I paused, probably more for dramatic effect than necessity but I always did have that flair for the theatrical, “is the worst possible outcome of this?”

Her eyes were big as she looked at me, slowly starting to shake her head. “I think me loving you is,” she replied, her voice hushed and thick with bridled emotion. “I’m a hunter. We don’t get happy endings.”

I wanted to claim “bullshit” on that factor. No one was without out the possibility of a happy ending – I knew better than anyone that it depended on your personal choices and right now, the only option in front of me was this beautiful woman, a creature I couldn’t fathom touching with anything other than love and devotion. In the blink of an eye, she’d become more than just a hunter, more than just a woman. She’d become the happy ending I wanted, wholly and unconditionally.

“Would you give it up?” she asked, suddenly and I fixed my eyes on hers. “Would you give up the throne for me?”

And that was the crux of it. She’d come into this, willingly thinking that I would put Hell before her. That I wouldn’t give up the thing I’d fought so hard to get, to control.

I couldn’t believe how wrong she was.

Even though I’d never considered the option – my wildest fantasy had her ruling at my side, even though that wasn’t really feasible – the second she aired the question, I knew without question that I would give up everything for her. She meant more to me than the loyalty of a few demons, than the sparse dead landscape and paperwork that came with running Hell.

With her, I had that choice.

“I would give up everything for you,” I murmured, drawing closer and pulling her into my arms. “There is not a single thing in this world that I would put before you, Y/N.” Her cheeks were flushed as I leaned down to kiss her, covering her lips with mine and tasting her like I had the first time. She swooned, clutching the lapels of my suit jacket, returning the kiss just as eagerly.

“I don’t want to hunt anymore,” she informed me when I broke away from her.

“You don’t have to.”

“What about Hell?” she asked and I shrugged.

“It managed without me before. Demons will do what they will. I don’t intend to have any part in it if it means I’m going to have a life without you.” My fingers traced over her cheeks, wiping away the stray tears that had escaped her lashes. “Tell me what you need and I will make it happen. We can disappear, go anywhere you like.”

She didn’t hesitate, burying her face in my throat, sighing in relief. There was no answer to my statement but the details would wait for later. All that mattered to me at that moment was that she was safe and with me and I would spend the rest of forever making sure she never wanted for anything.

  
  



End file.
